


As One Door Closes

by ChucklesCPfic



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChucklesCPfic/pseuds/ChucklesCPfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom hears some unexpected news and needs a friend to lean on. (This was my first C/P fic, written in March 2001)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: As One Door Closes  
Author: Chuckles  
Pairing: C/P  
Rating:NC-17

Tom Paris rushed out of sickbay, his mind in a whirl. He wandered aimlessly, eventually finding himself outside the holodeck. He absently noted that his old Sandrine's program was running. It hadn't been used in awhile. 

He entered and made his way to the bar, ordering what would be the first of several drinks that night. As he downed the scotch, he tried to comprehend what he had recently overheard in sickbay.

He had gone there to see the Doc, to have a minor injury treated, and he'd found B'Elanna with him, both of them with their backs to him as he entered. As Tom had been about to announce his presence, the Doctor had started speaking.

"Well, Lieutenant Torres, it would seem your suspicions were correct. The DNA tests confirm that Mr. Kim is indeed the father of your child."

Upon hearing this, Tom had turned and fled, knocking over some instruments in his hurry to leave.

Now, he sat in Sandrine's, lost in his misery. 

He ordered another scotch, which disappeared as quickly as the first, two more swiftly following it. He was consuming a fifth, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you all right, Tom?" the concerned voice of Voyager's First Officer asked.

"No," Tom replied, finishing his drink and signalling for another one.

"What's the matter, then?" Chakotay questioned as he looked carefully at the obviously upset man.

Tom gulped his drink down, his eyes filling with tears. "It's not mine!" he sobbed.

"What isn't? I don't understand, Tom," Chakotay said softly.

"Neither do I," Tom choked out, slamming the glass down on the counter.

"Tom, I think you've had enough to drink. Let me help you back to your quarters."

"No! I can't!" Tom cried, becoming agitated. "I can't go there!"

"Well, then, come back to my quarters for now. You can't stay here like this," Chakotay told him gently, but firmly.

Tom stood unsteadily and the First Officer took his arm, holding him upright. They slowly made their way out of the holodeck, and headed to Chakotay's cabin. As they entered, Tom started to sob.

"It's not my baby, Chakotay! It's not my baby!" he repeated, unable to say anything else.

Chakotay was shocked, he hadn't expected anything like this. He knew he would get no more details tonight though, Tom was too upset and drunk to explain further. The man needed to sleep, he decided.

Chakotay guided Tom to the bedroom, helping him out of his outer clothes and into bed. As Tom lay back, closing his tear-sore eyes, Chakotay knew that Tom wouldn't want to think too clearly yet. He decided not to sober him up, hoping the alcohol Tom had consumed would dull his senses enough for him to sleep.

Chakotay left him and returned to the other room, deciding to contact the captain.

"Good evening, Commander. What can I do for you?" Janeway asked.

Chakotay sighed. "There's a problem, Captain. Lieutenant Paris and I will need time off tomorrow."

"Why, what's the matter?" she enquired.

"Unfortunately, I can't give you any details right now. All I can tell you is that Tom has a serious personal problem that he's going to need help with. I know you will understand that I can't betray his confidence."

"Of course Chakotay. If it's that serious, take tomorrow off and let me know what you can, when you can," Janeway answered him. "I'll arrange further time off if it's needed."

"Thank you, Kathryn. I think extra time probably will be needed. I'll be in touch tomorrow."

There was a noise from the bedroom as Tom stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom. Chakotay hurried in to find Tom sitting on the floor, hunched over the toilet bowl. He grabbed a damp wash cloth and began to wipe Tom's face.

"Do you need to stay in here a little longer, or will you be okay to go back to bed?" Chakotay asked quietly.

Tom sipped some water from the glass Chakotay handed him, then answered shakily. "I'll be fine now," he said, handing the glass back.

"Come on then," Chakotay said, helping Tom to his feet. 

He put the younger man back in bed, then sat watching until he was asleep. After changing into his sleep pants, Chakotay climbed carefully into bed next to the pilot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Tom woke up the next morning, he opened his eyes and then wished he hadn't. The lights were only set at 10%, but they were still too bright for him to cope with. His head hurt as well, and he groaned in discomfort. 

He turned his head to the side, noticing a hypospray on the cabinet. A painkiller! He used it and sighed with relief as the pain in his head diminished. 

He spotted his clothes, all neatly folded on a nearby chair, and he decided he would get dressed after taking a quick shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Out in the other room, Chakotay was sitting at the table. 

He heard Tom moving about in the bedroom, and ordered two cups of coffee from the replicator, placing them on the low table in front of the couch as he waited for Tom to join him. 

A few moments later, Tom emerged, still looking battered from the previous night's shock. He slumped down on the couch, next to the First Officer, then sat staring at the coffee in front of him. Chakotay waited patiently for Tom to speak.

"I went to sickbay last night," Tom began. "B'Elanna was there. She didn't see me at first, nor did the Doc. He was telling her the results of a DNA test he'd done on the baby." 

Tom paused. He looked at Chakotay with a pained expression, then continued. "The baby isn't mine. It's Harry's."

Chakotay was stunned, but stayed silent as Tom continued to speak.

"I thought she loved me. I thought Harry was my best friend. I thought I was going to be a father. But none of it was real. How could they do this to me?” Tom swallowed hard. "I've got nothing left, Chakotay. Nothing! No home, no family. Nothing!"

Chakotay could see that Tom was fighting to hold back his tears. "Let it out, Tom. If this isn't worth crying over, then I don't know what is," he said gently. "Come here." 

He pulled Tom close, holding him as the dam finally burst and heartbreaking sobs wracked the pilot's body. It was quite awhile before Tom calmed enough to pull away, then he sat back, looking embarrassed.

"There's nothing wrong with showing your feelings, Tom," Chakotay assured him, "so don't worry about it. Besides, there's only us here and I won't be revealing anything. Trust me."

Tom nodded. "Thanks, Chakotay." He looked down at the floor and sighed. "I really thought I'd got my life sorted out this time. I should've known it was too good to be true." He sat up suddenly. "My duty shift! The Captain's gonna kill me!"

"It's okay. You're not on duty today. I spoke with the Captain last night and she agreed to give you as much time off as you need. She doesn't know what's happened, just that you have a tough personal problem to deal with. She also gave me time off, so if you need my help I'll be here."

Tom ran his hand through his hair. "I just don't know what to do. I feel so dead inside. Empty. I don't want to be on my own again, I don't think I'll be able to cope." He looked carefully at his commanding officer. "How do you do it, Chakotay?" he asked. "How do you manage on your own?"

Chakotay shrugged. "I just do, Tom. I don't have much choice."

"The Captain's too stubborn to give in, you mean," Tom said, with a hint of a smile.

"Actually, no. That has nothing to do with it. I've never been interested in Kathryn that way, despite what people may think," Chakotay answered.

Tom looked puzzled. "But what about all the flirting you two do? What's that about?"

"It's just fun, something to pass the time when the day gets boring. It's part of our friendship. And friendship is all I've ever wanted from Kathryn." 

"So, you've never been attracted to her?" Tom pressed.

"Not romantically, no," Chakotay replied, honestly.

"Is there anyone else then? I mean, you don't intend to spend the rest of this journey alone, do you?"

Chakotay sighed. "I'll probably have to," he said, resignation in his voice.

Tom looked thoughtful, his mind distracted from his own problems for the moment. "If you don't mind me asking, what did Seska have that Janeway doesn't?"

Chakotay studied the floor awhile, then looked up. "A purpose," he said.

"What do you mean by that?" Tom asked, puzzled.

Chakotay shifted uncomfortably in his seat, unsure whether to answer. He took a deep breath, then decided to tell Tom what he wanted to know. "She was useful to me. I believe she thought that I was useful to her, too, because she used me just as much as I used her."

"I don't understand. How did you use each other?"

Chakotay tried to explain. "Seska liked power, if you hadn't noticed, and she used me to get that power on my ship. She liked to think that she had some control, and I allowed her to keep that illusion." He paused. "I don't think she realised that I was using her at the time, though."

"How did you use her then? What did you get out of the relationship?" Tom persisted.

Chakotay looked directly at Tom and answered matter of factly. "A way to cover up the fact that I'm gay."

Tom was momentarily stunned by Chakotay's revelation, and sat speechless until he recovered enough to speak again. "But you've been involved with other women."

"A few, yes," the First Officer agreed. "But not with anyone who wanted a serious relationship. And it was always through necessity rather than choice. Sometimes, I just got so lonely that it was nice to hold someone, anyone, in my arms, regardless of gender."

"I can understand that," Tom nodded. "I hate feeling lonely, myself."

He looked quizzically at his C.O. "So, Chakotay, are there any men on this ship that you're interested in?" he asked with an impish grin.

Chakotay smiled. "Yes," he answered. "There is someone I've been attracted to for a very long time. But it's never going to happen."

"What's the problem, then? His rank not high enough?"

"No, it's not that. If that was the problem, I'd probably just recommend him for promotion," Chakotay replied with a grin. "No, the problem is, he's 100% straight and already in a relationship. I don't stand a chance," he sighed.

"I don't suppose I can ask who it is?" 

"You wouldn't want to know," Chakotay said, getting up quickly and moving towards the replicator. "I'm hungry, how about you? Can I interest you in some breakfast?"

"No, I don't think I can eat yet," Tom answered. "You go ahead, though."

Chakotay ordered himself a sandwich. "How about another coffee?" he called across to Tom.

"Yeah, thanks, that'd be good." 

Chakotay brought the drinks and his sandwich back over to the couch, then sat down again.

"Chakotay, I don't know what to do about my quarters. I don't want to go back there. Do you think you could arrange somewhere else for me to stay?" Tom asked.

"I'll do what I can. I'm afraid it won't be much, though. Unfortunately the only quarters currently vacant are the ones normally assigned to ordinary crewmen. They're a bit small, as they weren't meant to be used for the length of time that you might need it, but you can take your pick of what there is. In the meantime, though, if you want company, you're more than welcome to stay here with me. I wouldn't mind having someone to talk to," Chakotay said sincerely.

Tom smiled gratefully. "That's really kind of you. And if you're sure you really mean it, then I think I'll take you up on it for a couple of days."

"I really mean it, Tom. Stay as long as you want."

"Thanks. Once I'm sure I won't run into B'Elanna or Harry, I'll go and get some of my clothes and things. I don't think I can handle seeing either of them just yet," Tom stated, sighing.

"There's no rush to confront them," Chakotay advised. "Wait until you feel ready, Tom."

"Yeah, I will," he agreed. "I don't really want to know the details of what's been going on, but I have to know. Right now, though, I'm just too angry."

"That's perfectly understandable. You have every right to be angry."

"I'm glad I've got you to talk to," Tom said gratefully. "I don't think I can get through this on my own."

"We're friends, Tom, you're not on your own," Chakotay assured him. "I'll help you for as long as you need me to."

"Thanks, Chakotay," Tom smiled. "I wish there was something I could do to help you."

"Well, you could make the bed," the First Officer said, grinning.

Tom laughed. "You're pretty easy to please."

Chakotay finished his sandwich then got up from the table. "I'm going to check in with the Captain and pick up some work," he said, walking towards the door. "I'll be about an hour."

"Okay. I'll keep myself busy until you get back. See you later."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chakotay made his way across the bridge, ignoring the glances Harry was sending his way. 

"Good morning, Captain. I thought I'd collect those reports you mentioned yesterday," he said brightly.

"Ah yes, Commander. Come to my ready room. Tuvok, you have the bridge," she called out as they walked off.

"Yes, Captain," the Vulcan acknowledged.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" Janeway asked once they were inside the room.

"No, thank you," her First Officer replied. "I've already exceeded my coffee quota for the day."

Janeway smiled as she carried her own drink to her desk. 

"Have a seat. Here are the reports, if you could get them back to me by the morning. Now, Chakotay," she said, sitting down. "What can you tell me about the situation with Tom? You mentioned that it was serious."

"Yes, it is, Kathryn, but unless Tom decides to tell you, I'm afraid that I will have to keep the details to myself," Chakotay replied.

"I understand, but is there anything that you can say? Is there anything I can do to help?" Janeway asked.

"All I can say is that I found Tom in Sandrine's last night. He'd had more than enough to drink, and he was very upset. I didn't get all the details from him until this morning. What he knows, anyway. Suffice to say, he's very shaken up. I'm not sure when he'll be ready for duty, but once he is I may put him on a different shift for awhile."

"Another shift? Why?"

"I'm sorry, I can't say yet," Chakotay apologised.

"Where's Tom at the moment?" 

"He's in my quarters. He's going to be staying with me for a few days until things are more settled."

Janeway looked concerned. "But what about B'Elanna? She's pregnant, why isn't he there with her?" she asked.

"Captain, please, I really can't say anything else," Chakotay insisted.

Janeway sighed. "I'm sorry. Just keep me informed as much as you can, okay?"

"I will, Kathryn," Chakotay promised, getting up. "I'll get these reports back to you later."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After stopping off at his office for awhile, Chakotay arrived back at his quarters. Tom was sitting on the couch in the now spotless living area.

"Wow." Chakotay enthused, looking around. "You've been very busy. It hasn't been this clean for a long time. Thank you."

"You're very welcome," Tom said, smiling and standing up. "I was going to have an early lunch as I missed breakfast. Do you want anything?"

"Another sandwich would be good. Cheese, I think."

"Okay." 

Tom ordered their lunch from the replicator, deducting it from his own account, then carried the plates across to the table. 

"There you go. Enjoy," he said, sitting down. He looked across at Chakotay. "I'm gonna get my things after this."

"Do you need any help?" Chakotay asked.

"No, I'll be all right, I think. Although, I might need a friendly ear afterwards."

"I'll be here," Chakotay assured him, reaching over and squeezing Tom's shoulder. "I'm going to try and get these reports out of the way. Do you fancy an hour or two on the holodeck later?"

"Doing what?" Tom enquired.

"I don't know yet. I thought I'd book the time and decide on a program later. If you want to go, that is."

"Yeah, sure," Tom answered. "I'll probably only mope around otherwise. It'll be a good distraction."

Chakotay walked across to the computer terminal to make enquiries. "How's 1700 sound?" he called over his shoulder.

"That's fine with me."

"I'll reserve it for a couple of hours, then," Chakotay stated.

Tom finished his lunch, then cleared the dishes away. "I'm off to get my stuff now," he said as he walked towards the door. He stopped then, and looked at the First Officer who had reseated himself at the table. "I really appreciate you letting me stay here, Chakotay. I don't think anyone else would put up with me. You're a really good friend. Thank you."

Chakotay smiled warmly at him. "Go get your things, Tom," he instructed. "And think about what program we can run on the holodeck later."

"Will do, Commander. See you later." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chakotay sighed and picked up his work. He wanted to get the reports finished as quickly as he could, so soon became deeply engrossed in them. He didn't look up until the door chime interrupted him, almost two hours later, when he was just putting the finishing touches to the penultimate report. 

"Enter," he called out.

Tom walked slowly through the door, carrying a large holdall. Chakotay got up and took the bag from him, then carried it into the bedroom. When he returned to the living area, Tom was slouched down on the couch with a forlorn look on his face. Chakotay sat next to him, placing a comforting hand on Tom's arm. "What happened, Tom? Was B'Elanna there?" he asked softly.

"No," Tom sighed, "but it was awful, Chakotay. Really awful. I kept looking around our quarters, and all I could imagine was her and Harry together. I kept wondering where it had happened. Did they use our bed? The couch? Everywhere I looked, I could see them. I could hear them laughing at me." He started to become distressed, then. "Why did they do it? Why wasn't she satisfied with me? What did I do wrong?" 

Tears spilled down Tom's cheeks, and Chakotay pulled him close. "You didn't do anything wrong, Tom. Don't blame yourself for their acts. They're the ones in the wrong, not you."

"I must have done something!" Tom insisted. "I always do!"

"No, Tom," Chakotay said, quietly but forcefully, as he wrapped his arms tightly around the younger man. "You don't deserve this. You're a good man, so don't put yourself down."

They sat together, Chakotay rubbing Tom's back gently until he relaxed.

"What am I going to do? I don't know what to do," Tom mumbled into the First Officer's shoulder, eventually pulling away and sitting back against the arm of the couch, dejected.

"What do you want to do Tom? Do you think you can work this out with B'Elanna? Do you think that's possible?"

Tom stared at the floor. "I don't think I can forgive her for this," he said sullenly. "I mean, I loved her, but how can I even look at her now, knowing the baby she's carrying isn't mine?" He shifted slightly and sighed. "When it's born, it's going to be a constant reminder of her betrayal." 

Tom looked at Chakotay with such sorrow on his face that the big man felt tears sting his eyes. 

"I can't do it, Chakotay. I don't want to take responsibility for another man's child. I don't see why I should. I'm going to step away and let B'Elanna and Harry sort out their own mess."

Chakotay nodded slowly. "I can understand that, Tom. I think I might do the same thing in your situation."

"You don't think I'm being heartless or anything, then?"

"No, I don't. I don't know why this happened exactly, but B'Elanna and Harry are both adults and they should accept the consequences of their actions," Chakotay said seriously.

"I always thought Harry was my best friend. For him to do this hurts more than if B'Elanna was pregnant by my worst enemy. I want to ask him why he did it. I also want to hit him. But most of all, I never want to see him again!" Tom shrugged, hopelessly. "I make a lot of sense, don't I?" He closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of the chair.

"Actually, Tom, you do make sense. This has been a terrible shock for you, and you're bound to have conflicting emotions, but they all make sense. I think you've already started to accept what's happened though, and now I think you need to take some time to think about your future. You don't want to rush into doing something that you might regret later," Chakotay advised.

"Yeah, you're right. But I can't honestly see my marriage surviving this. How can it?" Tom sighed, wearily.

"You look worn out, Tom. Why don't you go and lay down for awhile? We've got about an hour and a half until our holodeck time. That is, if you still want to go?"

"I still want to go," Tom affirmed. "But I think I will have a nap first. Thanks for listening to me, Chakotay. And for your advice and support. It means a lot."

"You're welcome, Tom. Now, go and rest. I'll wake you up later."

"Thanks," Tom said, and made his way to the bedroom. 

He stretched out on top of the bed but, even before he fell asleep, he felt as though he was in a dream world. Nothing seemed real anymore. He wondered how his life could fall apart the way it had. How could B'Elanna and Harry betray him? His wife and his so-called best friend! He just couldn't believe it. 

And, just as surprising, but very welcome, was Chakotay's attitude towards him. Tom knew he'd be a wreck by now, if not for his C.O.'s help.

With effort, Tom put his thoughts aside and drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the other room, Chakotay worked on his last report, his mind occupied with Tom's troubles and the additional distraction of which holodeck program to run. 

It took him an hour to finish his work, then he stacked it with the rest, deciding to go and check on Tom. However, as he pushed his chair away from the table, a bleary-eyed Tom appeared in the doorway.

"Hey. Feel any better?" Chakotay asked.

"Yeah, I do. I needed that. What time is it?"

"About 1630. We're due on the holodeck in half an hour, but I'm still not sure about a program. Do you want something relaxing or invigorating?"  

"I don't mind. Although... if I'm honest, I'm probably slightly more in favour of the invigorating option," Tom answered.

"How about canoeing then?"

"Sounds good. I'll go get changed."

"Okay, I'm just going to drop these reports off quickly. I won't be long."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two and a half hours later, the two men left the holodeck. 

Tom felt exhilarated. He'd managed to forget his problems for a short time and just throw himself into Chakotay's rather demanding canoeing program. It had been a very welcome distraction.

"That was great, Chakotay. I wouldn't mind doing that again sometime."

"You did really well, Tom. I think we could run it at a higher level next time."

"You mean it gets harder?"

They discussed the program all the way back to the First Officer's quarters, where they changed to get ready for dinner in the Mess hall.

"Are you sure you want to brave the Mess hall? Because we can eat here if you'd rather," Chakotay offered.

"No, that's okay, Chakotay, I need to go. I'm not gonna let B'Elanna and Harry take away any more of my life than they already have," Tom stated.

"Good for you, Tom. But, if it does get too much, just say so and we'll come back."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got to the Mess hall, it was fairly quiet. Neelix was preoccupied and had his back towards them, so they managed to escape with their meals to a table in the corner. They sat side by side in companionable silence, alternating between picking at their food and staring out of the view port. 

Neither of them saw Harry Kim enter.

He crossed the room, to their table, and spoke quietly, taking both men by surprise. "Tom, I need to talk to you."

Tom looked up, into the face of the man he had always regarded as his only true friend. "What could you possibly have to say to me that I'd want to hear?" he asked calmly.

"Look, Tom, I'm sorry. I need to explain," Harry tried again.

"You're sorry! You get my wife pregnant, and you're sorry?!" Tom slammed his fork down on the table. "What is there to explain, Harry? " he asked, glaring at him. "What can you possibly say, or do, that will give me my life back?"

Chakotay put his hand on Tom's arm. "You don't need a scene here, Tom," he advised gently. He turned then, and looked at Harry. "I suggest, Ensign, that you continue this discussion somewhere more appropriate - if Mr. Paris wishes to, that is." He looked questioningly at Tom. "Do you want to talk to Ensign Kim?" he asked.

"No, Chakotay, I don't. Not now, not ever." Tom answered emphatically.

"In that case, Mr. Kim, I suggest you leave the Lieutenant alone," the First Officer said, turning once again to Harry. "Incidentally, I'd like to let you know that it's quite possible you may be working a different shift shortly. I'll let you know the details in due course. Dismissed, Ensign."

Harry looked at Chakotay and then at Tom, before silently turning and walking away. 

Tom watched him go, his face pale and eyes blurred with unshed tears as Harry exited the Mess hall, and Tom's life.

"I thought you needed to know, Tom?" Chakotay asked softly.

"I thought I did, but I'm not ready yet. I'm not sure, now, if I'll ever be ready. The only thing I'm certain about is that Harry Kim is no longer my friend. If he ever was." A stray tear escaped, running down Tom's cheek, and he brushed it away quickly. "Would you mind if I went back to your quarters now? I'm not hungry any more."

"I'll go with you, Tom. Come on." Chakotay got up and took Tom's arm, helping him to his feet.

They walked quickly and quietly back to the cabin. 

Once inside, Tom's control of his emotions vanished. He slumped onto the couch, his previously unshed tears cascading unashamedly down his face. He no longer had the strength, nor the inclination, to hold them at bay.

Chakotay stood, tears in his own eyes, and silently cursed B'Elanna and Harry for doing this to Tom. 

He moved to the couch then and once again took Tom into his arms. Tom held onto him as though his life depended on it, and he sobbed until his tears ran dry. "It hurts so much," he whispered plaintively. 

Chakotay rubbed Tom's back soothingly, and sighed. Nothing he could say would take Tom's pain away. Time would normally be the answer, but Tom's assessment that the baby would be a constant reminder would probably prove correct, Chakotay thought. 

He sighed again and pulled Tom even closer. This physical act of compassion was all he could offer the younger man right now, and it seemed to be needed. Tom snuggled deeper into Chakotay's embrace, any earlier reticence he may have had completely forgotten.

Tom's mind was numb as he sat wrapped up in the other man's arms, and he found himself becoming sleepy. Chakotay noticed, and decided Tom would be better off in bed. "Come on, Tom. I think you'd better make your way to the bedroom before I end up having to carry you. I'm not sure I could manage that."

Tom gave him a small smile and stood up shakily. Chakotay took his arm and led him to the bedroom, where Tom sat wearily on the bed while Chakotay got the holdall out.

"Do you have sleep wear in here, Tom?"

Tom nodded. "Yeah, there's a pair of old shorts just inside, on the top."

Chakotay retrieved the shorts and passed them to Tom. "I'm just going to have a quick shower - unless you want to go first?"

"No that's okay, I'm too tired right now. I'll wait until morning," Tom said, slowly pulling off his shoes.

Chakotay disappeared into the bathroom, returning ten minutes later with a towel around his waist, and his dark hair plastered to his forehead. 

Tom lay staring at the ceiling, until Chakotay dropped the comb he'd been using and it bounced off the cabinet with a clatter. Tom jumped.

"Sorry," Chakotay apologised. "I didn't mean to startle you. I'm getting clumsy in my old age."

Tom smiled, then watched as Chakotay found a pair of sleep pants in the drawer. He dropped the towel from around his waist, unconsciously giving the pilot a momentary glimpse of a less than old-looking, naked Commander, before he pulled on the pants and tightened the drawstring. He moved to the bed then, picking up one of the pillows.

Tom looked at him quizzically. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I thought you might like the bed to yourself tonight," Chakotay answered.

"Why would you think that? I don't mind sharing, you know. And besides, it's your bed."

"I wasn't sure if you'd be comfortable with me here, after what I told you this morning," Chakotay said quietly.

"You mean the fact that you're gay?" Tom asked gently.

"Yes. Some people do have problems with facts like that, you know. I usually keep that one to myself." He paused slightly. "You're the only person on this ship who knows, Tom."

"I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me, Chakotay, but it doesn't bother me. Not in the slightest. So put your pillow back and get in bed. That's an order!"

Chakotay grinned. "Yes, Sir, Lieutenant!" He climbed into bed and ordered the lights out. 

They lay side by side, each occupied with his own thoughts, until Tom broke the silence. "Chakotay, I want to thank you. You've done so much for me. I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you."

"You don't need to repay me, Tom. I'm happy to help. I just wish I could do more," Chakotay replied, and Tom could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"All I can do is say 'thank you', but it seems so inadequate," Tom said, looking at Chakotay in the light from the passing stars.

Chakotay looked back and smiled. "Believe me Tom, 'thank you' is plenty," he said. "Now get some rest."

Tom sighed. "Goodnight, Chakotay."

"Goodnight, Tom," the older man replied. He placed a quick kiss on Tom's forehead, then rolled to face away from him.

Tom smiled into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

It was several hours later that Tom partially awoke, finding himself comfortably wound around his C.O. 

Chakotay was fast asleep, oblivious to the fact that Tom was draped across his chest, and that his own arms were around the Lieutenant's body, holding him securely.

Tom remembered what Chakotay had said earlier, about sometimes needing someone in his arms, regardless of gender, and Tom found he had to agree. 

He really needed physical contact right now, and the Commander's body was warm and inviting. He burrowed further into the other man's embrace and, as he did, Chakotay automatically tightened his hold on him. 

Tom drifted peacefully back to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tom was still in the same position when he awoke the next morning. Except for one slight difference - Chakotay now only had one arm around him. 

Tom lay there, warm and relaxed, as Chakotay gently ran his fingers over and through his hair. It felt good, and Tom was in no hurry to move. He lay there, eyes closed, pondering the last time he had felt so content and safe. 

His mind drifted back to the days when he was a small boy. His mother had held him close to her, keeping his fears at bay. He loved how good it felt when someone else was looking out for him. 

He relished the feeling of relinquished responsibility, and wished, briefly, that it could always be this way. He sometimes got tired of being in charge of his own life, especially when it turned out so badly.

Tom felt Chakotay's hand brush gently over his cheek, it's touch warm and caring, and he opened his eyes. He was met by the soft, gentle gaze of the man in whose arms he lay.

Chakotay smiled warmly at him. "Sleep well?" he enquired.

"Like a baby," Tom answered, smiling back. He made no attempt at moving away, so Chakotay didn't move either. The older man just lay there, unconsciously petting Tom's hair.

Eventually, reluctantly, Tom came to the conclusion that he had to get up.

"I need the bathroom," he stated, and gently extricated himself from Chakotay's arms. "Perhaps I'll have that shower now as well, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all. There's fresh towels just inside the door. Help yourself to whatever you need."

Tom nodded and smiled, then disappeared into the bathroom.

Chakotay lay in bed, listening to the running water. He closed his eyes and thought back to the moment when he'd woken that morning, to find his arms full of a sleeping Tom Paris. 

He'd dreamed of that happening, many times, but had concluded it would never happen in reality. Now that it had, he wished it was under different circumstances. 

Tom was married, and he'd been hurt badly. Chakotay would not take advantage of him, no matter how good Tom felt in his arms. 

He sighed, and wondered why he always had to do the noble thing. There was, also, he reminded himself, still one other small factor to take into account. Tom was straight. 

Chakotay sighed again.

The bathroom door slid open and Tom stepped, naked, into the bedroom. There was still a trace of water on his back, where the towel had failed to reach. 

Chakotay watched, mesmerised, as Tom bent over to rummage in his bag. He sternly tried to remind himself of his noble thoughts of just moments ago, but it was hard. 

'Most definitely hard,' he thought, ruefully, as his hand moved under the covers towards his groin. He closed his eyes, to shut out the sight of Tom putting on a clean pair of shorts.

A moment later, Chakotay felt the bed dip. He hastily moved his hand from under the covers, then opened his eyes to find Tom climbing back into bed. 

Tom noticed the other man's puzzled expression. "You don't mind, do you?" he asked. "It's just that, when I woke up this morning, I felt really good. I'd like it to last a little longer, if that's okay with you."

Chakotay smiled. "I have no objections. I'm all for anything that feels good."

Tom gave a chuckle and moved closer to Chakotay. He was soon wrapped up in the big man's arms again, with Chakotay's cheek laying gently on top of his head. Tom hoped the Commander was feeling as content as he was.

Finding out that Chakotay was gay had been a surprise, and Tom wondered how difficult it must have been for Chakotay to keep it a secret for so long. And how lonely it must have been, too. But he understood Chakotay's predicament. 

There was still a small amount of hostility towards gay men, and being First Officer made it difficult for Chakotay to have any sort of relationship with someone under his command. 

Tom thought about this, and concluded that Chakotay's choice of a partner would have to come from among the senior staff. 

'Well then,' Tom thought, 'that would give him a choice between Tuvok, Harry or me.' 

No, Tuvok wasn't an option. Even if Tuvok wasn't married, Tom couldn't quite see Chakotay falling for Tuvok. That left Harry and himself.

Tom flashed back to his conversation with Chakotay the previous morning.

//"The problem is, he's 100% straight and already in a relationship."//

Harry wasn't in a relationship. Well, not an above-board one, anyway. So that left Tom.

//"I don't suppose I can ask who it is?" 

"You wouldn't want to know."//

And Chakotay had cut the conversation short by swiftly changing the subject.

'Could I be right?' Tom mused. 'Is it me that Chakotay's attracted to?'

He shifted slightly in the other man's grasp and glanced up at his face. Chakotay's eyes were closed and he looked relaxed, a tiny smile playing around his lips.

'Chakotay's a good man,' Tom decided. 'Anyone would be very lucky to have him in their life.' He felt a sudden rush of emotion pass through him as he realised just how caring Chakotay had been towards him. 

'It's not fair for the man to be on his own,' Tom thought, sadly. 'Not when he's got so much love to share.' 

His reverie was interrupted by a loud growl from Chakotay's stomach, and gentle shaking as he chuckled.

"I think that was the breakfast alarm. Come on, time for food," Chakotay said as he moved away from Tom and sat up. 

Tom watched as Chakotay pulled on the robe that had been on a nearby chair, and smiled at the sight of the man's mussed hair.

'He's certainly a lot different off duty.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later, breakfast was finished and the two men sat relaxing on the couch, both dressed in comfortable off-duty clothes. Tom sighed suddenly and looked across at Chakotay. 

"I think I need to go and see B'Elanna today. The last time I spoke with her was before I saw her in sickbay."

Chakotay nodded and Tom continued. "I think I should go and speak to the Captain as well. She's been great, letting me have time off without knowing what the problem is."

"She thinks very highly of you, Tom. She knows you wouldn't have time off if it wasn't necessary."

"You've had a lot to do with it, Chakotay. You're the one who's been dealing with her for me. You've helped me no end. Thanks."

"My pleasure, Tom," Chakotay answered. "Who will you see first?"

"It's got to be B'Elanna. After all, no matter what she has to say to me, I've already decided what's going to happen. And I'll need to see the Captain then, anyway."

"How do you mean?" Chakotay asked.

"Well, like I said before, I intend to step away. I don't want anything more to do with B'Elanna, Harry or their child. I'm going to tell B'Elanna that I want a divorce." Tom sighed heavily. "The Captain will have to process it, so I'll see her afterwards and get it all out of the way."

"You're really sure about this, Tom?"

"Yes, I am. I've thought about it, and I know it's what has to be done. What I want to do," Tom replied quietly, but confidently.

"Okay. Then, perhaps you should go and see B'Elanna now and have done with it. She isn't on duty today. If you'd like, I can let the Captain know that you'll want to speak to her later," Chakotay offered.

"Yeah, that would help." Tom paused for a moment. "I suppose I should check out the vacant cabins as well, get my own place again."

"You don't need to do that today. Not if you don't want to. There's no rush, you know."

Tom smiled gratefully, then nodded. "Okay. It might be a bit much on top of everything else."

"I think so. I also think you may need some company later. And besides, if you're not here, I'm going to worry about you," Chakotay finished, looking a little embarassed.

Tom felt tears start to well up in his eyes and he placed his hand on Chakotay's shoulder. "I don't deserve a friend like you, but I'm really glad you're here. You've kept me from falling apart," he said, as he pulled the other man in for a hug. "Thank you for everything, Chakotay." 

Chakotay hugged him back, until Tom eventually pulled away. "Wish me luck?"

"Good luck, Tom. I'll be here when you get back."

Tom smiled his thanks and headed out of the cabin.

He made his way, pensively, to the quarters that he and B'Elanna had shared since their wedding, six months earlier. 

Six months! And B'Elanna was four months pregnant! How quickly she'd been involved with Harry, hadn't sunk in before.

Within two months of being married to Tom, she was pregnant with Harry's child. How long had they been seeing each other? Since the wedding? Or before, even? Had it been just a one-time thing? 

Tom didn't know yet. He still wasn't sure if he wanted to.

He stopped outside their quarters, hesitated a second, then pressed the chime. He didn't want to walk straight in as he no longer felt it was his home. 

B'Elanna's voice called out for him to enter and he stepped inside. She was sitting at the table and her face clearly registered her shock at seeing Tom.

"Hello, B'Elanna. I thought it was about time we talked," Tom said, moving across to the table and pulling out another chair. "I've come to tell you I want a divorce."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Forty five minutes later, Tom emerged from his old quarters. He still couldn't believe how calmly he'd reacted as B'Elanna had told him about her and Harry. 

She'd decided almost immediately after, that her marriage to Tom had been a mistake, and had turned to Harry for advice. Advice that had quickly turned to more. When she'd become pregnant, she hadn't been sure whose baby she carried. 

She'd told Harry about the baby, and he'd said he would stand by her, so B'Elanna had agreed to Tom's request for a divorce.

He wasn't sure why, but after the sadness, anger and hopelessness he'd previously felt about the situation, Tom now felt relieved in a way. He wouldn't have to face B'Elanna again. It was done. He would collect the rest of his things when she wasn't there, then they would continue their lives. Separately.

Tom paused in the corridor and contacted the Captain. She was free and could see him now. Chakotay had already told her that Tom wanted to see her, so she had kept her schedule clear.

Tom stepped out of the turbolift and onto the bridge. 

He could feel Harry's eyes on him as he crossed to the ready room, but he had no wish to look in Harry's direction. Tom pressed the chime and Janeway called for him to enter, then motioned for him to sit.

"How are you, Tom?" she asked.

"To be honest, Captain, I'm not quite at my best at the moment," Tom replied.

"Do you want to tell me what's happened?" she asked softly.

"I'm not sure I want to go into too many details, but what it boils down to is that B'Elanna and I have agreed to a divorce," he said calmly.

"A divorce." Janeway sat stunned for a moment. "Chakotay said it was serious, but I never guessed it would be this bad." She shifted forward in her seat and looked sadly at him. "What about the baby, Tom?" she asked gently.

Tom gave a soft snort. "Well, there's the crux of the matter. The baby isn't mine."

"Good God!" Janeway exclaimed, sitting back in shock. "No wonder you're not at your best." She sat regarding him silently for a few minutes. "Is there anything I can do for you, Tom? Can I help in any way?" she finally asked.

"I'd be grateful if you could process the divorce as quickly as possible, Captain. Other than that, I don't think there's much you can do. Thank you, anyway."

"You are sure about the divorce?"

Tom nodded. "Very sure."

"Well, then, I'll sort it out immediately. But, if you need someone to talk to, I will always be available."

Tom smiled. "Thank you, Captain, but I'll be okay. Besides, I've got Chakotay looking after me, and he's already seen me at my worst. I don't feel as embarrassed with him as I might with someone else," he answered honestly.

"I'm glad you're talking to someone, Tom. This is too much to go through on your own. Chakotay's a good man, and I know he'll help you as much as he can."

"He's been great, so far," Tom confirmed. "I would have fallen apart without him."

"Do you think you would be able to return to duty in, say, three days time? Or is that too soon?"

"No, that's fine, Captain. I'll make sure I'm there," Tom stated.

"Okay. In the meantime, get your living arrangements sorted out and I'll take care of the other business." She looked thoughtful. "It might be best if Chakotay has the next few days off, as well. I'll let him know."

"Thank you, Captain, I'll see you in three days, then," Tom said, standing up and turning to leave.

"Take care, Tom," Janeway said as he walked to the door.

"I will, thanks."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Tom had left his cabin, Chakotay decided to meditate. He wanted to be in the right frame of mind to continue helping Tom. 

He instructed the computer to open the doors on Tom's arrival, in case he was still otherwise engaged. That done, he sat cross-legged on his rug, wearing only a pair of loose pants, and started his meditation session. 

As it turned out, his forward planning with the doors proved necessary.

Tom approached Chakotay's quarters and was momentarily taken aback as the doors automatically opened for him. He entered to find the First Officer sitting on the floor, looking extremely calm and relaxed. Chakotay's eyes were closed and he was smiling. Tom looked at him and smiled himself. 

He'd seen a different side of Chakotay the last couple of days, a private side, one that wasn't normally on show. 

'This is another facet of his personality,' Tom thought.

As Tom watched him, Chakotay opened his eyes. He spotted Tom immediately. "You okay?" he asked. "How did it go?"

"I'm fine," Tom answered, then proceeded to tell Chakotay everything that had happened, including Janeway's pronouncement that Chakotay should have the next couple of days off. 

It was at this point that Chakotay noticed the message indicator blinking on his computer terminal. He rose and crossed to it. Accessing the message, he found confirmation of his leave. "Well," he said, turning to Tom with a smile, "we seem to have some free time on our hands. Got anything planned?"

Tom grinned back, then became a little more serious. "Actually, I think I should get a few things sorted out first, then relax later."

"What sort of things?" Chakotay asked, moving towards the replicator. "Coffee?" he enquired.

"Yeah, thanks," Tom replied, sitting on the couch. "I need to sort out a cabin, tomorrow," he said, in answer to Chakotay's original question. "I need somewhere to put all my stuff. I can't leave it with B'Elanna much longer."

Chakotay sat down next to him and placed the coffee on the low table in front of them. He looked carefully at Tom. "Will you be all right on your own?"

"Well, actually," Tom started, "I'm not sure. I was going to get the new place ready, but ask you if you'd mind me sleeping here until we go back on duty."

Tom's face was slightly flushed and Chakotay knew he was embarrassed. "That's fine with me, Tom. I've already told you, I'm here as long as you need me to be. You're welcome to stay as long as you want."

"Thanks, Chakotay. I don't want to be on my own just yet."

"Then you won't be," Chakotay stated. "Anything else?"

"Not at the moment." Tom sighed, then began speaking again. "One thing I'm not looking forward to, though, is the gossip. I just know who'll be cast as the villain."

"You know the truth, Tom. That's all that matters."

"Yeah. Sure." Tom wasn't convinced but he gave the other man a grateful smile.

They drank their coffee in silence, then Tom looked Chakotay up and down. "My old Sandrine's program is running again, you know. You fancy getting dressed and going?" he asked. "Or are you gonna sit around half-naked for the rest of the day?"

Chakotay laughed. "Perhaps I could compromise," he suggested, "and go to Sandrine's like this."

"No way!" Tom declared. "You do that and someone's gonna take a fancy to you, then I'll be left with my own company all night."

"I guess I'd better get dressed then," Chakotay grinned as he headed for the bedroom. "You know," he called out from the door. "We haven't had dinner yet. Perhaps we should call in at the Mess hall on the way."

"Okay," Tom agreed. "Sandrine's and pool. If we survive our meals."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As it turned out, dinner was not only edible but enjoyable as well. So, feeling full and relatively happy, Tom and Chakotay strolled to the holodeck.

Sandrine's was already running and, although there was a fair crowd, the pool table was free. Tom staked his claim to it, while Chakotay ordered a couple of beers.

They'd already played several competitive games when the captain arrived. 

She spotted the two men seating themselves at a corner table, drinks in hand, and stood contemplating them for a while, noticing how much more relaxed Tom seemed in Chakotay's company than he had been in her office earlier. He was smiling broadly, and so was her First Officer. She debated whether she ought to interrupt, but decided Tom needed to hear her news. She picked her way through the crowd and stopped at their table. 

"Good evening, gentlemen. Would you mind if I joined you for a moment?"

Chakotay stood, pulling out a chair for her. "Have a seat, Captain," he said.

She smiled at him, then looked at Tom. "I need to talk to you, Tom. Is it all right if I speak in front of the Commander? Or would you prefer to talk in private?"

"That's okay, Captain. Chakotay knows everything, anyway, and I'd rather he was here," Tom replied, glancing across at his C.O.

"Very well. I just thought you should know that B'Elanna came to see me earlier. She verified her agreement to the divorce. I've completed the paperwork, and it will be officially notified in the computer system tomorrow." She gave Tom a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, but that's when it will become public knowledge."

"I understand, Captain. Thank you for letting me know tonight. I'll be more prepared for it now."

"Good, but remember there are people here to help. Don't suffer alone," she warned gently.

"He won't be alone, Kathryn," Chakotay chipped in, "I'll be keeping an eye on him."

Tom smiled gratefully at Chakotay, who gave him a warm smile back.

"Would you like a drink, Captain?" Tom asked, shifting his gaze back to Janeway.

"No, thank you, I can't stay," she said, rising. "A captain's work is never done." With that she bid them 'good night', and left.

"Another drink, Tom?" Chakotay asked.

"Yeah, thanks. I'll have a scotch."

Chakotay rose and went to the bar, returning a few minutes later with two glasses of scotch.

"You on the hard stuff as well?"

"Can't let you drink on your own, can I?" Chakotay explained, grinning.

"So, how come people think you don't drink? All you seem to need is a good enough excuse," Tom observed.

"Most people don't know me, Tom," Chakotay stated seriously. "I don't give out information to all and sundry. I keep a lot of things to myself. But, if people want to talk about me, then as far as I'm concerned they can say what they like. I'm not bothered as long as I know the truth."

"You said something like that to me earlier. I might have to remember it over the next few days," Tom said, gulping his scotch down.

"I'll be around to remind you," Chakotay said sincerely.

Tom yawned. "I think I need to sleep," he stated.

"You've had an emotionally exhausting day, I'm not surprised you're tired. Do you want to head home?"

Tom was quiet for a moment, absorbing what Chakotay had just said. The man was happy to let Tom regard his own quarters as home. 

Tom nodded. "Yeah," he said, "I want to head home."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time they reached the First Officer's quarters, Tom was almost dead on his feet. He stumbled as they entered, and would have fallen if Chakotay hadn't caught him around the waist, just managing to keep him upright.

"Come on, you," Chakotay said, "Bed." He carefully guided Tom to the bedroom and Tom collapsed on the bed. He lay sprawled on top of the covers, all his energy spent. Chakotay tugged off Tom's shoes and socks, then moved further up to tackle his shirt. "I need your help here, Tom," he whispered as he tried to remove it. 

Tom wearily opened his eyes, then managed to roll enough for Chakotay to free his arms from the shirt sleeves. Tom fumbled hopelessly at the fastenings to his pants. "Can't do it," he muttered.

Chakotay took over and soon had Tom stripped down to his shorts. He managed to get Tom under the covers, then set about removing his own clothes before he climbed into bed and called the lights down. 

As he got comfortable, he felt Tom's hand on his chest. The rest of him soon followed as Tom arranged himself the same way that he'd been when he'd woken up that morning. 

Chakotay looked at Tom. His eyes were closed and he already seemed to be asleep. Chakotay smiled and snorted softly, then wrapped his arms around the pilot in a loving embrace. He kissed Tom softly, on the top of his head, then slipped into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning started much the same as the previous one. 

Tom came to, feeling well rested and laying on Chakotay's chest. 'God,' he thought, 'I could get used to this!' 

He only had a vague recollection of being put to bed the night before, but he clearly remembered the kiss he'd been given. He looked up at Chakotay's face and surmised that he hadn't woken yet. Tom smiled to himself as he carefully moved up and laid a gentle kiss on the other man's cheek.

Chakotay's eyes opened almost immediately and he gave Tom a puzzled half-smile. "What was that for?" he asked softly.

Tom returned the smile and settled back down. "Just returning a favour."

Chakotay tightened his hold on Tom slightly, and sighed. "Thanks," he said quietly. "It's been a long time since anyone's kissed me." 

Chakotay's voice was tinged with sadness and Tom felt his heartstrings being tugged. He looked back up. Chakotay's eyes were closed, but Tom could tell they were moist. "I didn't mean to upset you," he whispered.

Chakotay smiled, but kept his eyes shut. "You didn't, really. I just get a bit soppy sometimes. It comes with old age, I think."

Tom wasn't sure what to say to that, so he stayed quiet and snuggled in closer. He lay there, thinking, then unconsciously began shaking his head and sighing.

"What's the matter, Tom?" Chakotay asked, his voice full of concern.

"Nothing. Why?"

"You keep sighing and shaking your head. I thought you were upset."

"Oh," Tom snorted, "I was just thinking about how much I'm gonna miss mornings like this when I get my own quarters. I really love a good cuddle, and you're an excellent cuddler." He laughed. "So now who's being soppy? It must be contagious."

Chakotay smiled broadly. "What a pair we are, huh?"

"Yeah," Tom agreed "B'Elanna hated snuggling, you know. It was hard to get her to stay still for long. But me, I could do this for hours. And, do you know something, Chakotay? You're the only person I've come across, apart from me of course, who could snuggle for Starfleet!"

Chakotay laughed. "I'm not sure that Starfleet would want a Maquis Captain 'snuggling' for them."

"Well, it would be their loss," Tom stated emphatically.

They were interrupted by the door chime. 

Chakotay got up and grabbed his robe. He slipped it on, calling "Enter" as he went into the living area.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Chakotay," Janeway said as the door closed behind her, "I thought you would have been up hours ago. I didn't mean to disturb you."

"That's okay, Kathryn. What time is it, though?"

"Just after 1100. Did you have a late night?" she asked, looking amused.

"I've no idea, actually. I didn't check the time before we went to bed. It couldn't have been too late, though." Chakotay gestured for Janeway to take a seat at the table. "Coffee?" he asked, smiling, and already knowing what the answer would be.

"Of course," she smiled back.

"Hey, Tom!" Chakotay called out, as he walked across to the replicator.

"What?" came a muffled voice from the bedroom.

"Do you want coffee?"

"Only if it comes with cake," Tom called back cheekily.

"Okay, if that's what you really want for breakfast," Chakotay replied. "But you've got to eat it out here. I don't want crumbs in the bed."

Chakotay placed the orders, then ferried everything across to the table.

"I'm just going to find something a little more appropriate to wear in front of my Captain," he said, addressing Janeway. "I'll be back in a minute."

He returned shortly, having donned his shirt and pants, followed closely by Tom, who was similarly attired.

"Good morning, Tom," Janeway greeted him. "Did you enjoy your lie-in?"

"Yes, I did, Captain," Tom grinned. "The Commander is a very restful presence."

"Glad to know I'm useful," Chakotay remarked with good humour. He turned his attention to Janeway, who sat with an amused expression on her face. "What can we do for you, Kathryn? Is this a social visit or business?"

"A little of both, actually. I wanted to see how Tom was, but I also wanted to ask you about the revised duty roster. I noticed that you've assigned Ensign Kim to another shift and I wondered why?"

The pieces suddenly fell into place for Janeway as she noticed Tom's reaction to her question. His face had paled and he was sending pleading looks in Chakotay's direction.

Chakotay picked up on Tom's distress and realised that he hadn't told the Captain everything. "I thought some of the more junior staff should get another chance to work with the senior officers," he started. "I spoke to Ensign Kim the other day and advised him of the possible change. He didn't seem to have any objections."

"Oh, I didn't know that you'd spoken to him. Well, if he doesn't object, then neither do I," Janeway answered, trying to keep her voice neutral. "Well, that's the business part out of the way, then." She smiled. "And I can see that Tom's all right. All that's left for me to do now is finish my coffee." She picked up her cup and drained it. "Thank you for your time, gentlemen. I'll let you get back to your day off now." 

As the door closed behind the Captain, Chakotay looked across at Tom. He seemed resigned.

"Thanks for the effort, Chakotay, but she's guessed about Harry, hasn't she?"

"Yes, I think she has," he replied honestly. "There's not much that gets past her, you know." 

"Yeah, I've noticed," Tom snorted. "Still, I don't think she'll bring it up, do you? I mean, that's the only reason I didn't tell her. It would've been one more thing to discuss and I wasn't in the mood for it. I know it'll be common knowledge eventually, but I don't want to talk about it with anyone else just yet."

"Ah, I wondered," Chakotay commented.

Tom smiled. "That's one of the things I like about you, Chakotay," he announced. "You never pry."

"And I'm an excellent cuddler," he stated, smugly.

Tom laughed. "The best," he agreed.

Chakotay grinned and cleared the empty cups away. "Do you want to go and pick a cabin?" he asked.

"No," Tom said. "But I suppose I'd better. Then I can get the rest of my stuff today while B'Elanna's on duty."

"Okay," Chakotay nodded. "Is this something you want to do on your own? Or do you want me to help?"

"You've helped me so much already, I feel bad asking you to do anything else," Tom answered guiltily.

"You're not asking me, Tom, I'm offering. Do you want help? Yes or no."

"Yes, Chakotay, I'd like your help."

"Then, you've got it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later, the two men finished inspecting the available quarters.

"Any of those take your fancy, Tom?" Chakotay asked.

"No, not really. But perhaps there's a doll's house I haven't seen yet!"

Chakotay snorted. "They were a bit on the small side, weren't they?"

"Small?! Anyone would think that Voyager was staffed by midgets!" Tom huffed.

Chakotay grinned. "Why don't we forget about size for the moment. After all, it's not how big it is, it's what you do with it that counts."

Tom shook his head and laughed. "So, what do you suggest I do with it, then?"

"Just use it part time," Chakotay said seriously.

"How do you mean?"

"Well," he explained. "Pick the most convenient cabin location-wise and store your stuff there. But, if you want company anytime, come and stay with me."

Tom could tell that Chakotay's offer was genuine. "That's a good deal for me, but what about you? What would you get out of it?"

"Your company, Tom. That's enough for me," Chakotay replied sincerely. "I've enjoyed having you about. I wish the circumstances had been different, that things had worked out better for you, but I'm glad you've been around the last couple of days."

"So am I, actually," Tom said quietly.

"The only thing you have to decide yet, though, is which cabin you want," Chakotay advised.

"I think I'll do what you suggested and go by location."

"So, the one nearest the lift?"

"Yeah. Shall we get my things now?"

Chakotay nodded. "Is there much to collect?" he asked.

"No, not a lot. Just some clothes, vids and a few other odds and ends. B'Elanna can keep the wedding presents - I don't need any reminders."

"Right then, let's go. The sooner we start, the sooner we'll be finished."

"Yes, Sir!" Tom grinned, saluting.

"That's one of the things I like about you, you know," Chakotay said, smiling warmly at Tom.

Tom looked puzzled. "What?"

"You change moods faster than anyone else I know. It keeps me on my toes."

"You must be the only person in the universe who appreciates that part of my personality," Tom said, amazement in his voice.

They smiled broadly at each other, then set off to collect Tom's belongings.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It didn't take too long, a couple of trips and they had everything.

"Do you want to put it away now, or what?" Chakotay asked as he placed the box of vids on the table.

"I'll leave it for now. I think I need to eat. What time is it?"

"Almost 1400. Shall we stop by the Mess hall and see what's on offer?"

"Yeah. Although, a lot of people are gonna know about the divorce now. I hope they keep their opinions to themselves, because I'd just like a quiet meal."

"I'm sure you'll be okay. Besides, you've got a guard dog," Chakotay grinned. "People tend to be wary of me for some reason. I don't know why."

Tom laughed. "You can be pretty intimidating when you want, that's why. And you do know it!"

"Yes, I suppose I do," Chakotay agreed, smiling. "Food?"

"Yep. Come on."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got to the Mess hall, they made their way to the food counter. There weren't too many people about, but Tom got the distinct impression that those that were there had their curiosity centred on him. He tried to ignore it while he picked out the most edible looking items. Chakotay decided to play safe and filled his own plate with fruit.

As they walked to their table, Tom picked out a few muttered phrases from the people around them. Things mostly along the lines of 'What about the baby?' and 'Shouldn't have got married in the first place.' By the time he sat down, he was beginning to feel depressed. Chakotay looked at him, appraisingly. 

"What's wrong, Tom?"

Tom shrugged. "They're already talking about it."

"Try not to let them get to you. Just remember that you know the truth. That's all that matters, Tom. Okay?" Chakotay insisted, gently.

"I'll try and remember. Thanks," Tom said, sighing. He took a deep breath, then started on his meal. By the time they had finished eating, Chakotay and Tom were almost the only ones left in the room. Tom looked pensive 

"What's on your mind?" Chakotay asked him.

"I was thinking about one of the things I overheard earlier. Someone said that B'Elanna and I shouldn't have got married in the first place. I was just wondering if they were right." He gazed at Chakotay a moment. "What do you think, Chakotay? Do you think we should have married?"

Chakotay sighed and glanced down at the table. "Do you really want my honest opinion, Tom?" he asked, shifting his gaze back to Tom's face.

"Yes. I do," Tom replied with certainty.

"Okay, then here it is. I can see why you were attracted to each other, after all you're both highly intelligent and good-looking individuals, and I can understand why you would both want to be married. But I think it was a mistake to marry each other. You're too alike, and I believe that both of you need partners who are a little stronger and more dominant than either of you are."

"Why would being alike be a bad thing?" Tom asked, confused. "Surely it helps to have things in common?"

"It can help, yes. But, in this case, it was more of a hindrance."

"How so?" 

Chakotay sat back in his chair and gathered his thoughts. "Look, Tom, I've known B'Elanna a long time. I know virtually all the problems she's ever had. She's had a pretty tough life. And, with respect to you, I don't think there's anyone on this ship who knows her as well as I do. Please don't take offence."

"None taken."

"Good. What I'm trying to say is, she's had a lot of problems but she doesn't often handle them well. She tries to bury them, instead of confronting them rationally and getting them sorted out. What happens then is that the problems boil over, and she finds it even harder to cope. That's when she needs someone stronger than her to step in and help."

"You're not just describing B'Elanna here, are you? That's how I've often dealt with problems," Tom realised. "And that's what you meant about us being too alike, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. You've both had difficult lives, and I think you both need someone to offset that."

Tom sat quietly for a while. "I think you're right," he finally said. "I'd never thought about it before, but I think that's one of the reasons we used to argue so often. One of us would have a problem that we wouldn't talk about, then the other would get angry and neither of us was in control."

Chakotay nodded.

"So," Tom said, looking at Chakotay. "Who do you think would be a suitable man for B'Elanna? Harry?"

"I think Harry would have his work cut out for him there, even though he'll probably give it a go."

"Yeah, he will try," Tom agreed. "So, who, then? Is there anyone on Voyager that could handle her?"

Chakotay thought. "Honestly," he said a moment later. "I think there are only two men who could meet the challenge. But one of them isn't interested in women," he added with a smile.

"You, you mean." Tom grinned as Chakotay nodded. "So, who's the other man?"

"Tuvok."

"Tuvok?

"Yes, Tuvok. He's both physically and mentally stronger than B'Elanna. He'd be a steadying influence on her."

Tom considered this. "I think you're probably right. Again," he said wonderingly. "So, what about me? Where am I going to find a strong, dominant woman? Although, to be honest, that's what I thought I had with B'Elanna."

"She is strong and dominant, but not in the right way for you."

"Okay, Mr. Matchmaker, who do you suggest?"

"Well, I can think of a couple of women who might be suitable," Chakotay said, grinning.

"Let's have their names, then," Tom demanded with a smile.

"Well, there's the Captain, for one."

Tom snorted. "Captain Janeway? Yeah, I could see how she'd be interested in me."

"She's a strong-minded woman, she'd be able to handle you. Although," Chakotay mused. "She might not be quite what you'd need in some areas."

"What areas are those?" Tom asked, intrigued.

Chakotay chuckled. "All I'll say is, you're a lot younger than she is. Use your imagination." 

Tom laughed. "So, who else?"

"Seven."

"Mmm," Tom considered. "That might be interesting. I mean, she is stunning to look at and she's incredibly intelligent. There's just one problem. I can't see her wanting me to cuddle her for hours in her alcove. And I definitely want a cuddler next time."

"I'm sure there are plenty of people who would love to cuddle you, Tom, but in terms of finding someone for a serious relationship, then I'm afraid you're as limited as the rest of us," Chakotay commented. "Some of us being more limited than others," he added wryly.

"Are there many gay men on the ship, Chakotay?" Tom asked with honest interest.

"I know of a few. None of them are my type, though, if that's what you were wondering."

"What is your type, then? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"I don't mind you asking," Chakotay replied. "My type? Well, I suppose I would have to say that I'm initially attracted by looks, the same as most people are. Although, I don't have any set idea about appearance. I don't favour one hair colour over another, for instance. Personality wise, I like a partner to be fun, interesting; someone with spirit. A challenge, I suppose. Someone I can respect and who will respect me. Not a pushover, but someone a little less dominant than I am. I do like to get my own way most of the time," Chakotay grinned.

"I hadn't noticed," Tom laughed. "So, none of those guys meet your criteria?"

"No, they're mostly too submissive. No challenge."

"What about the man you said you were attracted to?" Tom asked.

Chakotay snorted. "If he wasn't straight, he'd be perfect," he answered wistfully, dropping his gaze to the table.

"He'd be relationship material if he was gay?" Tom pushed further.

"Definitely. He'd be a keeper."

Tom shifted in his chair and looked across at Chakotay. "This is a first for me, you know," he said. "I've only ever discussed the merits of women before, with my friends."

Chakotay laughed. "And I've never discussed a potential boyfriend's requirements with a straight guy before." 

They smiled broadly at each other before a clatter from the other side of the room made them look round. Neelix was retrieving a fallen plate from the floor.

"How long have we been in here?" Tom asked, noticing for the first time that, apart from the Talaxian, they were now alone.

"I don't know. But, I'd guess from the way that Neelix is hovering around over there, that he'd like to shut up shop for a while," Chakotay replied.

They cleared their table, then apologised to Neelix and left the mess-hall, chatting amiably as they strolled along the corridor. 

"I think I'll go and sort my stuff out now," Tom said as they stopped near the turbolift. "I'll have the whole of tomorrow free, then. Perhaps we'd be able to run your canoeing program again? If you'd like to, that is."

"I was thinking something similar, myself," Chakotay replied. "I'll go and check in with the Captain and get rid of any outstanding work."

"Okay. Do you want to meet up after, or are you sick of my company yet?" Tom half joked.

"No, Tom, I'm not sick of your company. Come back to my quarters when you've finished. The door's still programmed to open automatically for you, so you'll have access if you're there before me."

"All right. Perhaps we can laze around and play cards or something. Save our energy for canoeing tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me," Chakotay agreed, smiling. "I'll see you later, then."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chakotay found the Captain in her ready room. 

"Enter," she called in reply to the chime. 

Chakotay did so, and smiled at seeing her sitting at her padd-strewn desk.

"Commander. You're a sight for sore eyes. Fancy a little work?" she asked, waving her hand over her desk.

"Actually, Captain, that's exactly why I'm here," Chakotay answered.

"There is a God!" she said, looking heavenward.

Chakotay chuckled. "What would you like me to take off your hands?"

"All of it!" she said emphatically. "Don't worry, Chakotay, I'm only kidding. If you could sort out these three reports here, I'd be really grateful. They should only take about two hours, but it's time I just don't have."

"Okay," he said, picking them up. "I'll work on them in my office."

"How's Tom?" Janeway asked. "I've been thinking about him since the divorce notice was posted this morning. Is he all right?"

"Yes, Kathryn, he is. He's holding up remarkably well. We've had a few chats and I think he'll be okay. There were a few remarks made in the mess hall earlier, but he handled it," Chakotay assured her.

"You've been a big help to him, Chakotay," Janeway said, looking directly at her First Officer. "And, I know he appreciates it."

Chakotay smiled at her. "I'm glad I could help. He's busy sorting out his new quarters at the moment," he informed her.

"Ah, so you'll be losing your room-mate, then," Janeway said, sitting back in her chair.

"Probably when we go back on duty, yes," Chakotay confirmed.

"Oh." Janeway was surprised. "He's not going today, then?"

"No. He still wants company at the moment, and I'm quite happy to have him stay with me until he wants to go it alone. He's going to use his new cabin for storage until then."

"He's lucky to have a friend like you," Janeway said sincerely.

"Thank you, Kathryn." Chakotay smiled at her. "I'd better get started on these reports. We've got a card game lined up for later and I'd like to get back for it."

"Thanks for your help, Chakotay. Just leave the finished reports on your desk and I'll collect them from there later. And have a good evening," she said as he made his way out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tom, meanwhile, was standing in the middle of his new quarters, or 'Lilliput' as he'd decided to name it in deference to it's size. Or lack thereof. 

He'd put his clothes away and was now trying to decide where the vids should go. They could go on one of two shelves or in the single cupboard. Decisions, decisions! He put them in the cupboard.

He looked around, then sank into the only easy chair and sighed. There was no viewport, not enough room and he had no neighbours. 'Not too dissimilar to a prison cell,' he thought, 'And, I'm the innocent party! Not very fair, really.'

He sat there pondering his lot, then smiled as he remembered the earlier discussion he'd had with Chakotay, about boyfriends. 

Chakotay. He'd surprised Tom a lot over the last couple of days, and not just with his revelation, and then candidness, about his sexual preferences. Tom sat and thought more about Chakotay. 

'He's a good-looking man, and caring, considerate, very insightful and fun to be with. Not to mention his cuddling abilities! And he's got a very soft underbelly,' Tom decided, recalling the emotion he'd caused when he'd kissed Chakotay's cheek. 

Tom sighed, considering how lonely Chakotay must get sometimes. How awful, knowing you were probably going to spend the rest of the journey alone. 

'And,' he thought, 'I'm more certain than ever that it's me he's attracted to. Am I a 'keeper'? B'Elanna obviously didn't think so. What about the attributes Chakotay listed for a partner? Interesting, fun, spirited, a challenge. Well, I'm definitely challenging.' 

Tom snorted and smiled, then decided to return to Chakotay's quarters.

He arrived back twenty minutes before Chakotay walked in, smiling warmly, a bottle in hand. "Hi," he greeted Tom. "Get it all done?"

"Yep, all done," Tom answered. "What've you got there?" he asked, pointing at the bottle.

"Something you need to keep quiet about," Chakotay grinned.

"Illicit?" Tom asked, shocked.

"Let's just say, I have a friend in the business," he replied with a wink.

Tom laughed. "You're a real revelation. If people knew what you were really like, they'd be stunned. And Janeway would have a fit!"

Chakotay smiled broadly and put the bottle on the table. "Are you hungry?" 

"Why?" Tom grinned. "You got a friend that supplies real food as well?"

"I wish!" Chakotay stated with feeling.

They smiled at each other. 

"Actually," Tom said, "I'm not overly hungry, but I wouldn't mind a few snacks to go with the booze."

"That's what I was thinking," Chakotay agreed. "Why don't you get the food sorted out, while I find the cards."

"By the way," Tom called from near the replicator. "Do you want me to book holodeck time for tomorrow?"

"I've already done it," Chakotay replied, rummaging through his desk drawer. "There was a three hour slot from 1400, so I claimed it. I didn't check with you because it was either that, or nothing."

"That's okay, I'd have done the same."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours, a lot of card games and one bottle of strong hooch later, Chakotay and Tom sat side by side on the couch, grinning like idiots over one of Tom's 'jokes'.

"You're good company, Tom, you know that?" Chakotay asked, trying hard to focus on Tom's face. "I like having you here," he continued, laying his hand on the other man's shoulder.

"Thank you, Chakth, Chakty, Cha! I like being here."

Chakotay grinned and moved to take a closer look at Tom's face. "You're not drunk, are you?"

"No, of course not!" Tom stated indignantly. "Your name's too long is all. So, I'm gonna call you Cha, for short."

"Okay, I like that."

"You like everything, Cha," Tom told him.

"I like you," Chakotay said very quietly. "I like you a lot." He sighed and leaned his head against the back of the couch.

Tom watched as Chakotay sighed again, then rubbed a hand across his eyes. "Come on, Cha, you're tired. You need to go to bed." 

Tom stood, then bent to take Chakotay's hands and pulled him to his feet. Chakotay followed Tom into the bedroom and they both sank heavily on to the end of the bed. They struggled to remove their clothes, then clambered naked under the covers, both having forgotten sleep wear.

Chakotay lay on his back and Tom snuggled up to him, Chakotay's arms wrapping themselves around the pilot and pulling him closer. 

'This feels really nice,' Tom thought, as he looked up into Chakotay's eyes and smiled. 

Chakotay smiled back, then closed his eyes. "Goodnight, Tom," he said softly.

"You can't go to sleep yet," Tom told him, equally as softly. "You haven't given me my good night kiss."

Chakotay opened his eyes and gazed for a long moment into Tom's. He moved then, and placed a gentle kiss on Tom's lips, looking again into Tom's eyes before he lay back down, sighing.

Tom reached up and ran his hand over the older man's cheek. "I want to give you a good night kiss now," he said. 

He moved, reaching his hand around the back of Chakotay's head, then pulled him in until their lips met. It felt good, and Tom lingered on Chakotay's mouth. His tongue decided on it's own course of action then, licking lightly until Chakotay groaned and opened his mouth. The kiss deepened as Tom's tongue went exploring. 

Tom found his hand weaving it's way through Chakotay's soft, dark hair as the other man's hands caressed his back. As the kiss stretched on, Tom found himself becoming more and more aroused. After several more minutes had passed, they eventually pulled apart, both panting slightly.

"Wow, Tom," Chakotay managed to say. "That was one hell of a good night kiss."

Tom lay smiling, stunned at how wonderful he felt. "Yeah," he answered, breathily. "And another first for me." He shifted slightly and became aware of just how aroused he was as his erection brushed against Chakotay's hip. He looked up at his C.O.

Chakotay licked his lips and gazed steadily at Tom. "Would it be all right if I took care of that for you?" he asked, running his hand lightly down Tom's side. 

Tom nodded and closed his eyes. "Please," he said shakily, his breathing shallow.   
He felt the other man's hand slide up to his chest and then he was pushed to lay flat on his back. Chakotay urged his legs apart, kneeling down between them as he gently began to caress Tom's thighs and hips. Hands edged closer and closer to the place where all of Tom's thoughts were currently centred.

"Oh God!" Tom moaned as strong fingers found their target and began to stroke him firmly, over and over. 

Suddenly, the hand disappeared and Tom groaned his dismay at the loss. A second later, he was moaning in pleasure again as warmth and moisture enveloped him. A tongue was licking languidly, teeth scraping gently and a mouth sucking him expertly. Fingers were exploring elsewhere, stroking and fondling him until he couldn't think, only feel. "Oh God, Cha!" he gasped as the suction increased. He pushed his hips up and forced himself further into Chakotay's mouth. 

Strong hands grabbed his hips, holding him still as the older man worked his magic. Tom could feel his remaining control starting to slip away. He lifted his head from the pillow and gazed down his body to see himself being sucked by the First Officer. 

It was too much and he cried out loudly as he came, his eyes still riveted on the sight of Chakotay as the older man sucked him dry.

He lay back then, panting heavily, as Chakotay moved over him, kissing his neck, his cheeks, his chin and finally his mouth. The big man's erection rubbed steadily against his stomach, their combined sweat slicking its course as he was kissed passionately. 

Tom ran his hands down Chakotay's back and gripped his cheeks, pulling him closer and increasing the friction. Chakotay groaned, then quickened his movements. "Tom," he gasped as he began to pant, then louder as he shuddered violently and came on the pilot's stomach, the warm stickiness sandwiched between them.

They lay, holding each other close, breathing hard in the darkness, before Chakotay lifted his head and looked down into Tom's still-flushed face. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that - I wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry, Tom." He started to pull away but Tom held him fast. 

"Cha, it's okay. Don't be sorry. I'm not. That was an amazing experience."

"I took advantage of you, Tom. You'd had too much to drink," Chakotay said, guiltily.

"Cha, please. Listen. You didn't take advantage. I was well aware of what was happening and I could have stopped you if I'd wanted to. But I didn't want to. I meant it when I said that was amazing. It was. I can't remember the last time I was that turned on, so please don't apologise. Okay?"

Chakotay looked carefully at him. "You're sure you're okay with it?"

"Yes. I'm sure. Now, come and cuddle me," Tom grinned.

Chakotay smiled back, then they snuggled into each other's arms. 

"A shower might not be a bad idea," Chakotay mentioned as his hand encountered the stickiness on Tom's stomach.

"In a minute, then," Tom chuckled. "I can't move yet. I think you drained my batteries." 

They lay comfortably entwined, feeling relaxed and content, and all thoughts of showers flew right out the viewport as they fell asleep in each other's arms


	4. Chapter 4

When Tom woke up the next morning, he found Chakotay by his side, staring at the ceiling. He could tell the older man was still feeling guilty. He moved over to him and kissed his cheek, softly. "Morning," he smiled. "And, before you say anything, I'm still fine about what we did."

Chakotay gave a relieved sigh, then hugged Tom tightly. "Thanks. I was worried about how you would feel this morning. I didn't want you to think that I've been helping you for selfish reasons. I haven't. Although, there's no point in me denying the fact that it's you I'm attracted to. I'm sure you've worked that one out."

"Yeah, the other day, actually," Tom admitted.

"Does it bother you?" Chakotay asked nervously.

Tom snorted. "If it did, I wouldn't be here cuddling with you, would I?"

"No, I suppose not," Chakotay grinned.

"We never got around to taking that shower last night," Tom mused. "Shall we grab one now?"

"Yeah. Do you want to go first?" Chakotay asked.

"Actually, I was thinking perhaps we could share one," Tom said, looking into Chakotay's eyes.

Chakotay took a couple of deep breaths before answering. "Tom, if we share a shower, I'm not going to be responsible for my actions. I just know my mind will shut down as soon as I step into the bathroom. So, it might not be such a good idea. Besides, have you forgotten that you're straight?"

"I definitely forgot last night," Tom grinned. "And it was great. I want more. I want to shower with you." He leaned over to give Chakotay a lingering kiss.

Chakotay got up from the bed and grabbed Tom by the hand, pulling urgently at him. "Come on," he whispered, then led Tom to the bathroom.

He turned the shower on and pulled Tom to stand under the warm water, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him slowly and deeply. Tom returned the kiss wholeheartedly, and Chakotay could feel the evidence of Tom's arousal pressed hard against his own. 

He growled and pushed Tom back against the wall, kissing him harder while exploring his body with eager hands. He reached for the soap and began to gently and sensually lather Tom up. 

Tom moaned in pleasure and closed his eyes, his head tilted slightly back as he gave in to sensation.

Chakotay couldn't resist the temptation of Tom's neck, and began to nip and suck at the soft skin. He knew he was leaving marks, but he couldn't stop. It was intoxicating. This was a dream come true. He'd wanted Tom for so long. His hands roamed everywhere, caressing and stroking, squeezing and fondling. 

Tom couldn't believe it, he felt like he was floating. He ran his hands over Chakotay's body, returning the touches, and it added even more to his highly aroused state. He took a handful of soap and grasped the other man's erection. Chakotay began to pump slowly into Tom's hand, letting his own hands travel down Tom's back to begin a massage of his cheeks.

"Cha, that feels so good," Tom gasped against the big man's neck. 

Their mouths met and they kissed passionately, one powerful kiss after another. As their tongues met again, Tom felt Chakotay's questing fingers slip between his cheeks, probing him gently. Another hand worked its way into the hair at the back of his head, holding him in place. 

He continued to stroke Chakotay's erection and, as intense feelings of pleasure washed over him, he was unaware that a finger had slid inside him. It only registered when it began to move, sliding in and out, over and over.

"Oh, God, Cha! Oh, God!" Tom moaned breathily. "More, please! More!"

Chakotay obliged with two soapy fingers, probing and twisting, sliding slowly in and out. Tom was so aroused that he didn't tense up at all, not even when two fingers became three and stretched him open further. A fourth finger joined the others in their explorations and Tom moaned loudly. 

"Please!" he implored. "Cha, please!"

Chakotay pressed against him. "What do you want, Tom? Tell me," he growled. "What do you want?"

"You! Please, I want you! Come inside me. Please!" he begged.

Chakotay kissed Tom hungrily, then turned him to face the wall. He ran his hands possessively down Tom's back to grasp his cheeks, rubbing his erection between them as he did. He spread Tom's legs wide, then pulled at him until he was bent at the waist, his hands against the wall. 

Tom moaned, trying to connect with the warmth behind him as Chakotay probed him again with soapy fingers. The big man coated his own erection with lots of the creamy soap, then lined himself up with Tom's opening. 

With great control, he began to press very slowly, and steadily, in. He growled and moaned almost continuously as he watched himself sliding into that place he never thought he would go.

Tom had never experienced such intense sensations before; it was almost overwhelming. He wished he could see Chakotay entering him, filling him. "Cha," he breathed. "Oh, oh...." Words failed him as the First Officer began to move inside him. 

Chakotay held onto Tom's hips as he pushed all the way in, then draped himself over Tom's back. "So good, Tom. So, so good," he chanted as he gently started to thrust in and out. 

Tom was breathing heavily, his head tipped back, and he could feel Chakotay panting against his neck as his movements began to speed up. It couldn't last much longer, both men approaching the point of no return. 

An arm moved around Tom's waist and practised fingers pumped his erection. The men moved together, wildly, until Tom felt teeth marking his throat and he came with a long, shuddering cry. His muscles tightened around Chakotay and took him over the edge, too. The big man growled loudly and exploded inside Tom's body, and Tom could feel the welcome warmth spread through him.

They collapsed against the wall, panting heavily as the water continued to wash over them. Chakotay turned Tom in his arms and they kissed, tenderly. A gentle, loving kiss that neither wanted to break too soon.

"God, Chakotay," Tom finally said. "I can honestly say, that was the best experience of my life. Wow!"

Chakotay smiled, then kissed him lightly. "And I can honestly say, the reality of you was far superior to my dreams." He pulled Tom to him and hugged him. "Thank you," he whispered. "That was the best experience of my life, too."

"Let's dry off and go back to bed," Tom suggested, quietly.

"Sounds good to me. Fancy a cuddle session?" Chakotay grinned.

"Yeah, I do. My batteries need recharging again," Tom replied, handing Chakotay a towel. 

Chakotay gently began to rub Tom dry, and Tom returned the favour with another towel. 

Once dry, they settled back down in the bed and, checking the time, found it was 1131. 

"We've missed breakfast again," Chakotay laughed. "Neelix will think we're avoiding him. He won't be too happy."

"Maybe not," Tom said. "But I'm very happy."

Chakotay lay quiet for a while, then spoke softly. "Tom, what happens now? What do you want? Is this something you want to pursue, or are we still just friends?"

"I don't want to be just friends, Cha,” Tom replied quietly. “I'd like to explore this further. I think we could have something really good and I'd like to give it a try, if you'll have me."

"Are you sure, Tom?" Chakotay asked, gazing intently at Tom's face. "This is all very new to you, are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, it is.” Tom's voice was adamant. “Being with you is incredible. And I don't just mean the sex part. I really enjoy your company. I love your sense of humour, and the way you're strong on the outside and a complete softy inside. You're fun, caring, compassionate and the Cuddling Champion of the Universe. And I want to be with you, even if it does seem far too soon. I don't want to spend weeks waiting, for appearances sake, when we could be spending the time together." Tom snuggled up closely to Chakotay. "Besides, you said yourself I need someone stronger and more dominant as a partner. Who better than you? Do you want me, Cha?"

Chakotay smiled and gently stroked Tom's hair. "I want you, Tom Paris. You're a keeper."

Tom gazed up at him, hopefully. "Keep me, then. Please?"

Chakotay held Tom tightly to him, kissing him lovingly over and over, before finally whispering to him, "I claim you, Tom Paris. You're mine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chakotay and Tom had been back on duty for ten days. 

Tom hadn't slept in 'Lilliput', and most of his clothes were now residing in the First Officer's closet. He kept the small cabin as a front, the two men having decided that their private life should stay private a little while longer.

Harry and B'Elanna had moved in together, and most of the crew had deduced correctly why Tom had asked for a divorce. So, for once Tom wasn't the gossips' main target.

It was an hour into their duty shift, when Janeway called Chakotay to her ready room. 

"Have a seat, Commander. Would you like a drink?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you. What can I do for you, Captain?"

Janeway took a seat opposite him. "I've just finished speaking with the representative of the Kaltan home-world. They've agreed to negotiate with us. It seems they may be willing to trade technology as well as materials. In any case, they're happy to let us have as much food as we want, regardless of the outcome of the talks."

"That's good news. How long until we meet with them?" Chakotay asked.

"Unfortunately, the Kaltanians do not allow warp travel through their space, so it's going to be impulse engines only. We're looking to arrive at their home-world in about three and a half days."

"Do you want me to conduct the negotiations?"

"Actually, no, Commander," Janeway replied. "Tuvok and I will handle that, this time. I have another assignment for you. The Kaltanians' territory includes an uninhabited M-class planet that we're about a days journey from. That's where they say we can restock our food supplies. I want to leave an away team there while Voyager continues on to the negotiations. Because of the restrictions on warp travel, and certain ceremonies we're expected to take part in, the group will be on their own for between seven to ten days. As you are the most qualified for a stay of this sort, I'd like you to lead the away team."

"Shuttle or transporters?"

"Transporters. I'd like to send about eight people down. We should be able to replenish supplies quite well with that number. And, I want to kill two birds with one stone. The size of the group should mean shorter working hours and there are one or two crew members who could do with a break. This way we can combine the two."

"A sort of working holiday?" Chakotay smiled.

"Exactly. I'll leave you to work out what equipment you'll need, but I have a few ideas about who I'd like to send," Janeway said, sitting back in her chair.

"And who do you want to send?"

"Well, first up, there's Neelix," she began. "He will obviously enjoy food gathering, and he definitely needs some down time. Then, there's Tom. We won't really need him on the ship as we'll only be travelling at impulse. He'd be bored to death with that." She paused, looking thoughtful. "I was wondering if we could send Sam and Naomi. Do you think Naomi would be okay? Sam really needs time off and Neelix would enjoy their company. What's your opinion?"

"I think they'll be fine. Naomi's a sensible girl, and it would do her good to run around outdoors for awhile. We'll take a complete med-kit and, with Tom there, the health side will be well taken care of. And, I think you're right, Neelix will enjoy their company," Chakotay offered. "So who else?"

"Well, I thought Tom could do with some company, as well. I know he seems fine when he's on duty, but that's the only time anyone ever sees him lately. He doesn't seem to socialise anymore. I thought I'd send Megan and Jenny Delaney along. If anyone can get Tom back to normal, those two can." 

Janeway looked across at Chakotay, but couldn't determine the expression on his face - it seemed to be a mixture of annoyance and humour. "The last place, I'll leave up to you," she said, as her mind drifted back to the previous evening.

She'd been sitting in bed, reading a novel, when a sudden thump on the wall behind her made her jump. The noise was from the cabin next door, the First Officer's quarters. 

She'd tried to go back to reading, but there were a few more muffled thuds and then she had definitely heard someone moaning - two people moaning - for almost half an hour. 

She'd been very surprised, and curious, too. Although she'd refrained from asking the computer the identity of the Commander's guest, deciding to do some old fashioned detective work instead. She'd thought it could prove to be an interesting distraction. 

"Perhaps there's someone you would especially like to take along for company?" Janeway probed.

Chakotay smiled and looked at her appraisingly. "No, Captain," he said. "I don't need anyone else for company. But, another strong pair of arms for fetching and carrying wouldn't go amiss. Ayala would be a good choice for that, I think."

Janeway looked slightly puzzled. "Are you sure, Chakotay?"

"Yes, I'm sure," he said, still smiling.

"Okay then. That's the eight. Well, seven and a half, anyway."

"I'll go and start organising equipment, shall I?" Chakotay asked, standing up.

Janeway stood as well. "Yes. I'll inform the relevant crew members," she said, before they headed back out to the bridge.

Tom turned as they entered, and caught the Commander's eye. Chakotay looked amused. He crossed to the helm and bent to whisper in Tom's ear, Janeway watching from the command chair. 

"We're going on an away mission," he started. "The Captain thinks you need time with the Delaney sisters to get you back to normal."

"What?!" Tom shouted, looking mortified.

Chakotay laughed loudly, while Janeway sat completely mystified. "I'll tell you everything later," he chuckled, then added very quietly. "She doesn't know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A day and a half later, the away team stood on the planet that would be their home for at least the next week. A large, partially refrigerated, storage unit had been erected, containing empty packing crates that would all need to be filled. 

The team was to gather as much food, and as many plant specimens as they could, and these would be held in the unit, awaiting Voyager's return. 

Because Janeway wanted the away mission to be relaxed, uniforms had been put aside in favour of off-duty clothes.

"Okay, let's get the tents put up and everything stowed, then we'll take an hour off," Chakotay instructed.

The tents were soon erected. Sam and Naomi had requested that Neelix share their tent and Chakotay had agreed. The team had increased by one, with the addition of Gerron, and he and Ayala had agreed to share another tent.

Megan was trying to get Tom to share with her and Jenny. "Come on, Tom, it'll be fun. There's plenty of room," she argued. "You'll have to share with the Commander, otherwise."

"I don't mind sharing with Chakotay," Tom answered. "If I don't, he'll be on his own for a week."

"He's always on his own, he should be used to it by now," Jenny piped up. "Besides, he'll just want to meditate, or do other boring stuff."

"Tom!" Chakotay called across the clearing. "I've put your things in the end tent, with mine," he said, walking over to where the three were standing. "You two can have the tent next door to ours," he continued, turning to Megan and Jenny.

"Yes, Commander," Megan sighed, and she and Jenny left to stow their belongings.

"Thanks, Cha," Tom said, when the women had left. "They were starting to get insistent that I share with them. I'm not sure I can stand a whole week of those two coming on to me."

Chakotay snorted. "I don't think I can stand them coming on to you, either. If it gets too much, then perhaps we should make our relationship public."

Tom nodded. "It's gonna come out sooner or later, anyway," he agreed. "Perhaps it should be sooner. We could both enjoy this mission more, then."

Chakotay looked thoughtful. "I think you're right. If we keep quiet, you're just going to be propositioned mercilessly until you're completely stressed, and I'm going to get angry and jealous."

Tom grinned. "Jealous?"

"Yes, very jealous," Chakotay said seriously, taking hold of Tom's shoulders. "I don't want anyone else near you, Tom. I don't want them even thinking about you," he continued, looking into Tom's eyes. "You're mine."

"Only yours, Cha," Tom agreed, gazing back.

Chakotay pulled him close and hugged him. "Mine," he repeated softly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first day proved very productive, with the team managing to fill almost a quarter of the crates with fruit and vegetables. An easy feat due to the abundance and variety. Even Naomi had been a big help as a lot of the vegetables were easy for her to harvest. She'd enjoyed herself immensely, but was now tucked up, fast asleep.

It was late evening. Ayala had built a fire and the adults sat on the ground around it, talking quietly. Megan and Jenny had tried to sit on either side of Tom, but he'd excused himself and gone to his tent.

"What do we do tomorrow, Captain?" Gerron asked Chakotay. "We filled a lot of crates today, do you think we'll do as well tomorrow?"

Chakotay smiled warmly at him. "You still can't call me Commander, can you?"

"Sorry, Sir," Gerron apologised.

"It's okay, Gerron. And besides, off-duty, it's just Chakotay. You know that." He paused a moment, thinking. "You're right, we did get a lot done today. And, if we work hard, we should have everything we need within two to three days. That gives us at least three days to enjoy shore leave, before Voyager gets back."

The others had been listening and looked approving. 

Tom came out of his tent and Megan was instantly on her feet, walking towards him. Tom looked imploringly at Chakotay as he walked to where the older man was sitting.

"Come here, Tom," Chakotay invited, just before Megan could intercept him. 

Tom sat down and Chakotay put his arm around Tom's shoulders, pulling him close. "You okay?" he asked softly, looking into the younger man's eyes.

"Yeah, Cha, I am now," Tom replied, smiling.

Megan had stopped dead in her tracks, and now watched in amazement as Chakotay and Tom shared a lingering kiss. There was total silence from their stunned audience. 

Eventually, Tom pulled away slightly and looked pointedly at Megan. "So, now you know," he said, before turning back to Chakotay for another kiss.

"Yeah," Megan echoed, looking across at Jenny. "Now, I know." She moved to sit next to her sister, who was shaking her head. 

"Who'd have believed it?" Jenny said quietly, still watching Chakotay and Tom. "B'Elanna must've really scrambled Tom's brain."

Sam yawned, then stood up. "I'm off to bed. I'll see all of you in the morning. Goodnight, Commander," she called out to Chakotay.

Chakotay smiled. "Goodnight, Samantha."

"I'm tired as well," Tom said, getting to his feet and holding his hand out to Chakotay. "Come on, Cha, let's turn in."

Everyone else quickly followed suit and they were all soon in their respective tents, each with their own views about what they'd witnessed. Megan and Jenny were still stunned.

"I didn't think Tom liked men," Megan said, bemused by the events.

Jenny snorted. "Yeah, and I didn't think the Commander liked anyone."

"Well, they obviously like each other," Megan commented. "But what a blow. I mean there aren't that many attractive men on the ship, and now two of them have got together. It's not very fair on us women."

"You think Chakotay's attractive?" Jenny asked.

"Definitely. Don't you?" Megan retorted.

"Not really. I mean, he is gorgeous to look at, but his personality doesn't do anything for me. He's too dull and boring."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the tent next door, Tom and Chakotay were naked and laying in each other's arms. Chakotay ran his fingers through Tom's hair and smiled at him. 

"So, do you think the girls will leave you alone now?"

"Yeah, unless they decide to try and teach me the error of my ways," Tom answered.

Chakotay studied Tom's face thoughtfully. "You don't think being with me is a mistake, do you?"

"God, no," Tom stated with certainty. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Chakotay. No way is this a mistake."

Chakotay gave a relieved sigh. "Good," he said. "Because I don't want to be without you, Tom." 

He moved to cover Tom's body with his own, biting the pale skin of his neck, then kissing his way slowly up and along Tom's jaw until he reached his mouth. "You're mine, and I love you," he stated, before capturing Tom's lips with his own. 

They kissed slowly and deeply, gently rubbing against each other until Tom moaned. 

"Shhh, Tom," Chakotay whispered. "We've got to be quiet," he said, kissing Tom's neck.

"I'm not sure I can be," Tom whispered back.

"Yes, you can. We're going to make love, and we're not going to make a sound."

"Just the thought of that makes me want to moan," Tom breathed into Chakotay's ear.

"I love you, Tom."

"I love you too, Cha. Make love to me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, the team had an early breakfast, then started their food collecting with vigour. They were all keen to get the work over with as quickly as possible, to enjoy as much free time as they could. 

No one spoke of the previous evening's events, concentrating instead on the task at hand. Chakotay was very pleased with the effort being shown and made sure everyone received due praise. By lunch time, they'd collected an equal amount to the day before.

"I think that's enough work for today," Chakotay announced as Neelix served up lunch. "You've all worked exceptionally hard and we're well ahead of schedule. You're all off duty now until tomorrow morning. So, go and enjoy yourselves. Just remember to let the others know where you'll be, though, for safety reasons."

Everyone settled down to an enjoyable lunch, discussing what they would do with the free time. Neelix decided to stay with Sam and Naomi at their base and just explore around the edges of the camp. They would be keeping track of where the others were going.

"What do you want to do, Cha?" Tom asked as they sat together under a large tree.

"How about a swim? The lake's safe, I scanned it earlier," Chakotay suggested.

"Sounds good. It'll be nice to cool down a bit. Let's go put some shorts on and head off."

When they reached the lake they stripped, leaving their clothes in a pile on the shore, away from the water's edge.

"Come on," Tom shouted and raced into the water. 

Chakotay wasn't far behind him and dived at him, knocking him over. Tom emerged from the water, spluttering, and looking wildly around. There was no sign of Chakotay. 

Suddenly, a hand grabbed at his ankle and Tom was pulled down. He opened his eyes underwater to see Chakotay's grinning face just inches from his own. They rose to the surface together, laughing, each trying to push the other back under, tussling playfully. They didn't realise the noise they were creating had attracted an audience.

Megan and Jenny, having completely given up on Tom, had set their sights on Ayala and Gerron, and had persuaded the two men to accompany them on a walk. 

They had all been admiring and commenting on their surroundings, when they heard the commotion coming from the lake. It was still hidden from view by a group of trees but, as they walked around them, they were treated to the sight of a naked First Officer being grabbed around the waist and dragged underwater by an equally naked Chief Helmsman.

The group stood transfixed, watching the horseplay between the two senior officers who were laughing and shouting to each other, totally oblivious to the watching eyes.

"Well," Jenny commented to Megan. "I take back everything I said about the Commander last night. Who would've believed he would behave like that?"

Gerron looked at the two women. "Our Captain's a great guy. Most people on Voyager have never seen the real him."

"Yeah," Ayala agreed. "Only his friends know what he's really like."

"And both of you are his friends?" Jenny asked.

"Always have been, always will be," Ayala stated, proudly.

"He's not just our Captain," Geron said. "He's much more. He's a true friend. He'd do anything for us and we'd happily die for him, if we had to."

"He inspires that much loyalty in you?" Megan asked, amazed.

"Yes," Ayala answered simply.

They became aware that all the noise had stopped and, when they turned to look back at the lake, they saw the reason why. Tom and Chakotay were standing in waist-high water and wrapped in a tight embrace, kissing passionately.

"I think that's our cue to leave," Megan said, and they resumed their walk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next two days passed quickly, with the work being done enthusiastically. By the evening of their fourth day on the planet, the team had filled all the storage containers and the rest of their time was now shore leave.

"How about a game of cards?" Tom suggested as they all, with the exception of the sleeping Naomi, gathered near the fire.

"I'm in," Ayala said. 

Gerron nodded his assent, as did Neelix and the three women.

"How about you, Cha? You up for it?" Tom asked.

Chakotay grinned cheekily at him. "I'm always up for it, Tom. You should know that by now."

"Cards, Chakotay!" Tom laughed, hitting him playfully. "Cards. Go fetch!"

"Yes, Sir, Lieutenant," he replied as he went to their tent.

"Tom?" Neelix looked worried. "Do you really think you ought to talk to the Commander like that?"

Tom laughed. "Don't worry, Neelix, I wasn't talking to the Commander."

"You weren't?" Neelix asked, puzzled. "Who were you talking to, then?"

Tom grinned. "My boyfriend."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Voyager contacted the away team four days later. 

"The ship will be here in approximately two hours," Chakotay informed the others as he looked around at them. You've all worked very hard and I know the Captain will be pleased. I hope you all enjoyed yourselves, as well, in the free time you had. I know I did," he said, smiling at Tom. "Anyway, let's get packed up now. I'd like everything ready for when they arrive."

They worked steadily, taking down their tents and stacking everything ready for transport.

"Chakotay," Tom said looking pensive

"What is it, Tom?"

"I think we should go see the Captain as soon as we get back to the ship."

"You mean about us?" Chakotay asked.

"Yeah," Tom replied. "I think she should hear about us, from us. Not pick up on it from any gossip."

"You're right, Tom," Chakotay said, standing to face him and placing his hands on Tom's shoulders. "But, do you think you'll be okay with the gossip?"

"Yes, I will be. I mean, Megan, Jenny and the others here are already used to us being together. I know they were a bit astonished to start with, but they seem to accept us now. I think that will work in our favour."

"And if it doesn't? If we encounter hostility, what then?" Chakotay asked gently

"I don't care, Cha. If people have a problem with us being together, then tough! I want to be with you and I won't let anyone come between us. I'm yours," Tom stated, "for as long as you want me."

"I love you, Tom Paris," Chakotay said, smiling. "And, you're definitely a keeper. I'm going to keep you for as long as I live. Come here," he said, pulling Tom behind a nearby bush and away from prying eyes. 

Chakotay drew Tom in close to his body, his hands gripping possessively as he hungrily kissed him. 

"I love you, Chakotay," Tom gasped as his neck was sucked, then bitten, hard. "I want to stay with you, no matter what. I'm yours."

"Mine," Chakotay agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they materialised on Voyager, Janeway was waiting for them in the transporter room. She greeted them all warmly, then checked them all out as they left the room. 

'They all look happy and rested,' she thought. 

She spotted the dark love-bite on Tom's neck and smiled inwardly, silently congratulating herself for sending the Delaneys as company for him. "Well, Commander," she addressed Chakotay, "it looks like everything went to plan. How did you fare? Plenty of time for meditation?"

"Not really," he said, then looked her in the eye. "There's something I need to inform you of privately, if you have the time."

"Yes, I have time," Janeway answered, concern on her face. "Meet me in my ready room in half an hour. We'll talk then."

"This involves Tom," Chakotay said, nodding towards the Lieutenant who was waiting nearby. "He will need to come along, as well."

Janeway was puzzled now, as well as concerned. "Very well, gentlemen," she said, looking from one to the other. "I'll see you both in half an hour."

"Thank you, Captain," Chakotay said, giving her a small smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time Chakotay and Tom entered her ready room, both having showered and changed, Janeway had convinced herself that something awful had happened. "Come in, gentlemen, have a seat," she said, pointing to the couch. 

They sat side by side and Janeway sat in the chair opposite them, looking worried. "Now, Chakotay," she began. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Something you probably should have known about before the away mission," he answered.

"Go on," she prompted.

Chakotay looked at Tom. "How should I put this, Tom?" he asked.

"Well, Cha," Tom answered, looking him squarely in the eye. "You just say, 'Captain, Tom and I are lovers and have been since his divorce'."

"Right." 

Chakotay looked across at a stunned Janeway. "Captain, Tom and I are lovers, and have been since his divorce."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chakotay chuckled as he helped Tom unpack the last of the boxes they'd just retrieved from 'Lilliput'. The front was no longer needed as Tom would now be living permanently with the First Officer.

"You're still thinking about Janeway, aren't you?" Tom grinned.

Chakotay smiled broadly. "Yes," he said. "I've never before seen anyone open and close their mouth so much without needing medical attention."

Tom laughed. "Yeah," he agreed. "She looked like a crazed goldfish."

"I wonder what other reactions we'll get?" Chakotay mused. "We could have fun with this."

Tom grinned and shook his head. "God, Chakotay, you're crazy! Why don't you just take me on the pool table in Sandrine's? See what people think to that."

"Would you mind if I did?" Chakotay asked, a strange glint in his eyes as he stroked Tom's arm.

"Yes! I would mind. You exhibitionistic madman!"

"Oh, all right. We'll skip that, then," Chakotay sighed, then laughed at Tom's expression. "You don't think I really would, do you?" he grinned.

"I'm not really sure," Tom smiled. "I wouldn't be surprised if you did try it."

"Would you stop me?" Chakotay asked, pulling Tom close, then slipping his arms around his waist and rubbing sensuously against him.

"That's the really scary part," Tom said, looking deep into Chakotay's dark eyes. "I don't think I would."

"Let's go to Sandrine's now," Chakotay murmured against Tom's neck. "I'll show you a new variation of pool."

"Tell me about it first," Tom said, softly kissing Chakotay on the lips.

"Okay. Well, it all starts with the first ball that's sunk. If you pot a stripe, then the other person plays stripes."

"Why?" Tom asked, looking puzzled.

"Because of the name of the game."

"And, what is the name of the game?" Tom asked, intrigued.

Chakotay grinned. "It's called, 'You play with my balls, and I'll play with yours'."

Tom burst out laughing. "Wait 'till I ask the Captain to play that with me!"

"She doesn't have the requirements for that game," Chakotay chuckled.

Tom smiled again and gazed fondly at the big man. 

If anyone had told Tom a few weeks ago that he would divorce his pregnant wife and fall in love with a man, he would have laughed and sent them to the Doc for a check up. 

But here he stood, in the arms of Chakotay, of all people, and he realised that what he had felt for B'Elanna paled into insignificance in comparison to what he felt for this man. 

He loved Chakotay. He really did. With everything he had. And, he had a new life now. Another door had opened for him.

"I'm so lucky to have you," Tom whispered, then kissed Chakotay with all the love in his heart.


End file.
